Cada vez que te veo cayendo
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Pensamientos de Lucius respecto a Severus ahora que esta en Azkaban. No slash, imperceptible, gracias a releer a Anne Rice :S


Este fic no quedo muy grandioso, sobretodo el comienzo que no tiene buena redacción, pero hace tiempo lo tenia empezado y hoy como no me siento muy bien para dedicarme a cosas del terrible mundo muggle decidí terminarlo como fuese… Apenas son las 12:30 am pero esto de escribir cansa, así que voy a subirlo tal como esta, si mañana al releerlo lo encuentro desastroso lo cambiaré si no dejaré este.

Me gusta mucho pensar en la amistad entre estos dos personajes, a decir verdad _en slytherin encontraras tus verdaderos amigos_ no?, así que me gusta esta amistad, tanto como esa relación que llevan Draco y Pansy, cuantos años juntos y no se aburren.

Y se atreven a criticar a las Serpientes.

Bueno, las frases que están en cursiva pertenecen a Stephen King, de los libros: Christine, La Larga Marcha y Ojos de Fuego; las dos últimas pertenecen a Anne Rice, del libro El Santuario

* * *

**CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO CAYENDO**

_Señor Malfoy, tiene visita_

Por lo menos aun me tratan como señor- Pensó para si el rubio que se encontraba en una pequeña e incomoda celda, aunque comparada con el resto era casi como un oasis en medio del desierto. La figura grande que había dicho estas palabras se retiró, y tras de si dio paso a una silueta mas pequeña y menuda, pero sin duda mucho mas elegante.

_Severus…_

Era obvio que era él, ya que desde hace algunas semanas, mi hijo estaba tan preocupado, ocupado y angustiado, que dejó de brindarme las visitas semanales, en las cuales le había contado con entusiasmo como El Señor Oscuro lo había recibido en su circulo, me mostró su radiante y reciente Marca Oscura, como si fuera el mejor trofeo que le hubiera podido enseñar a su padre.

El pobre de Draco, por mi culpa estaba metido en un problema del cual era casi imposible salir bien librado. Y el pobre era tan joven y tenía un futuro tan prometedor, que hacía que la culpa me carcomiera día y noche, y el verlo no ayudaba mucho, ya que la última vez que me visitó parecía como si hubiera envejecido en un corto periodo de tiempo, sus ojitos grises otrora brillantes y llenos de superioridad ahora eran cuencas grises opacas y sin vida.

Me dolía tanto, cuando recordaba que me había prometido a mi mismo el día que nació y lo tuve en mis brazos hacerlo feliz, velar por que nada le faltara, ni económica ni espiritualmente; y a pesar de que seguía siendo fiel partidario de mi Amo, el hecho de ver a mi hijo en este estado me martirizaba la conciencia de un modo insoportable, estaba seguro que ni siquiera el beso de un dementor podría superar el dolor y la angustia que siento cada vez que recuerdo por lo que estaba pasando mi hijo, gracias a las decisiones que algún día tiempo atrás había tomado.

_Lucius…_

El mago de vestiduras negras que se encontraba frente a mí también lucía exhausto y preocupado. Si, el mago de facciones insondables y ojos que no eran capaces de demostrar nada más que odio, estaba preocupado. Y es que Severus, había sido mejor padre de lo que yo jamás fui.

No fue porque en verdad no quisiera estar con mi familia siempre y protegerlos de todo mal y peligro, pero ser un Malfoy no era la cosa más cómoda del planeta, todo el mundo sabía que hacías, todos querían tenerte en los bailes y en cualquier evento social imaginable. Y mi trabajo requería que constantemente saliera del país y dejara abandonada a mi familia durante algunos días, y Severus siempre había estado allí, por más que tuviera que estar en Hogwarts todo el día gritando a mocosos tontos, al caer la noche se transportaba a la Mansión Malfoy y velaba del sueño del heredero. Fue él el que hizo que se interesara tanto por sus estudios, el que lo hizo ambicioso, porque yo solo me había encargado de malcriarlo, era él el que había influido en su vida casi más de lo que su padre había hecho.

Y ahora lo sentía, debía estar sufriendo lo mismo que el estaba sufriendo, lo veía en sus ojos… porque yo si era capaz de descifrarlo, tantos años de amistad juntos, tantos secretos compartidos, tantas cosas que juntos habían soportado y sobrevivido, hacía que esos inescrutables ojos, pudieran ser tan entendibles como los de un niño.

_Hice el voto irrompible con Narcissa…_

Aún no estaba seguro si con eso demostraba nuevamente su lealtad al Señor Oscuro o si solo lo hacia por su amistad y por el amor que le guardaba a mi hijo. Tal vez era solo para demostrarle su lealtad al amigo que en algún momento dejó de creer en él. En esa época en que después de tenerlo muy guardado me había dicho que él era el traidor, que sentía que ya no podía ir más lejos en esta lucha y se había vendido al partido que iba a ser vencedor al final. Trató de hacerme entender que se debía a que el Señor Oscuro no veía las cosas con claridad y estaba empezando a actuar sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía y que tarde o temprano alguien acabaría con él

"Y _pude sentir cuando empezamos a distanciarnos _justo en ese momento_, y me dolió…, me dolió mucho. Lo añoraba como se añoran a las sustancias de las que uno llega a depender físicamente…, los caramelos, el tabaco, la "Coca Cola"."_

Poco tiempo después lo impensable ocurrió, y el Señor Oscuro fue derrumbado de su trono. Severus volvió a mí y prometió que me iba a ayudar para que no fuera a parar a Azkaban, que el ya estaba seguro bajo el cobijo de Dumbledore y que gracias a eso podía interceder por mí de alguna forma. Y lo hizo. Convenció a todos de que yo había sido víctima de la maldición Imperius, consiguió testigos anónimos que confirmaron su versión. Dios, si que es bueno mintiendo.

Se encargó de que yo también lo redimiera y perdonara, me hizo recordar cuanto tiempo llevábamos de conocernos, cuantas cosas habíamos pasado y me juró que su lealtad siempre estaría conmigo.

Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, su madre algunas veces fue invitada a mi casa para algún evento social, su familia era una antigua familia de magos, muy famosa por su inteligencia, aunque desastrosamente ella había caído enamorada de un muggle, de la peor calaña y había echo tambalear su reputación.

En una de aquellas reuniones conocía Severus, era cinco años menor que yo, pero a pesar de su cortad edad entablaba todo tipo de conversaciones, cosa que no podía hacer con ninguno de los estúpidos de mis compañeros de clase…

"_Pensé en aquellos años. En los veranos de lectura y de natación y de jugar a cosas "Monopoly", "Scrabble", "Ajedrez Chino". Las granjas de hormigas. Las veces que había evitado que le matasen en una de las muchas maneras con que los niños suelen matar al advenedizo, al que es un poco extraño, que está un poco fuera de lugar. Había habido veces en que me harté bastante de velar por él, en que me había preguntado si mi vida no sería más fácil y mejor si soltaba a _Severus_ y dejaba que se ahogase. Pero no había sido mejor. Había necesitado a _Severus_ para que me mejorase, y él lo había hecho. Nos habíamos portando lealmente a lo largo del camino, y¡Caray!, esto era muy amargo, malditamente amargo."_

Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, seguramente es lo más romántico que he dicho en mi vida pero así fue, nos encontramos y supimos que en lo que nos quedaba de vida jamás volveríamos a enfrentarnos solos.

Y así siempre fue y seguiría siendo, jamás nos íbamos a separar por más cosas que sucedieran, por más adversidades que vinieran y por más obstáculos que se interpusieran…

De repente recordé el Severus adolescente, el niño de trece años que dejé en el colegio porque había terminado miss estudios. El recordarlo me hacía encoger el estómago, Severus nunca fue feliz en su época de estudiante y todos los idiotas compañeros que tenía lo hicieron mucho más difícil. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si no hubiera existido tipos como Potter o Black que se hubieran encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, no habría podido convertirse en ese grandioso mago oscuro que aterrorizaba a medio Londres, no habría podido convertirse en el favorito del Señor Oscuro, ni habría aprendido a no mostrar nada de si mismo al mundo.

Severus, Severus… mi solitario y leal amigo… solitario… siempre estaba cuando se le necesitaba, siempre acudía a su ayuda fuera el momento que fuese… aquel que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Absolutamente siempre.

"_Quizá sea ese uno de los detalles por los que se conoce a las personas realmente solitarias: siempre les puede llamar uno por teléfono. Siempre están en casa. Absolutamente siempre."_

Cuando estaba en quinto año, Severus luego de unas copas empezó a llorar, la única vez que lo encontré vulnerable fue ese día, nunca me había hablado de ninguno de sus problemas, nunca se quejó del padre violento y borracho que tenía, nunca renegó contra la madre que le había negado tantos besos y abrazos, tal vez porque nunca los necesitó ni los necesitaría. Sus ojos estaban rojos y por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, demasiadas, lloró todo lo que en su vida no lloró y muy pocas veces en el futuro lo haría.

"_A la débil luz de la luna y de una farola cercana su rostro parecía atormentado y contorsionado. Me pareció entonces un desconocido. Estaba vagando por los gélidos parajes del universo que un Dios bromista reserva para personas como él. No le conocía. No quería conocerle. No podía hacer más que permanecer allí, desamparado, y esperar que volviera el _Severus_ que yo conocía."_

Tuve que tomarlo en mis brazos y hablarle al oído para que se calmara. Pasarle las manos por el rostro, el cabello y el torso para hacerle recuperar la respiración. Y luego cuando lo conseguí le pregunte el porque estaba así, y me e confesó que odiaba sentirse tan diferente a los otros, estaba cansado de ser el Hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts, estaba aburrido de no simpatizarle a nadie lo suficiente y por eso tener que estar siempre solo en todas partes.

"… _Le parecía que había cosas que _yo_ no podía comprender, cosas que no podría comprender nunca. Porque _yo_ no había estado allí. Su nariz. Los gritos de ¡Eh, _Grasoso!_ El deseo de hablar, el deseo de comunicarse con otros, la imposibilidad de hacerlo. La impotencia. _Él _no podía comprender que a veces se sentía como si tuviese 30 años más - ¡No¡Cincuenta!- y no era ya un muchacho sino algún veterano terriblemente herido de una guerra no declarada."_

Si, ese había sido mi Severus, humano al fin y al cabo… y es que eso de ser humano a veces es tan doloroso…

Si _"el bueno de _Severus_, con quien hubiera decidido ensañarse un Dios bromista"._

Esa noche entre besos y caricias le hice tontas promesas donde le decía que todo iba a cambiar, que algún día muy cercano todos los que lo habían herido iban a pagar el dolor que le habían infligido multiplicado muchas veces. Esa noche bebí sus lágrimas e hice que el dolor que sufría fuera olvidado por un momento y que el yugo que traía fuera compartido por ambos.

Y las respuestas a nuestros problemas llegó con el Señor Oscuro y sus promesas, y al principio quizás lo fue entre los mortífagos y su manera de actuar hacía que _El olor de mierda de vaca, nos parecía un olor a mierda de vaca diferente._

Yo, por lo menos no me arrepiento de todo cuanto hice cuando era un joven y loco mortífago, aún estando en Azkaban no voy a reconocer que estuvo mal lo que hice, si así pensara no habría hecho todo lo que hice. Aún no me encuentro arrepentido de las muertes que cause, no tengo porque hacerlo, cualquier persona se siente atraída por la muerte, por matar mejor dicho.

_La muerte constituye un gran estímulo para los apetitos… Todo gusta más, sabe mejor y se siente más intensamente porque se esta mirando a un muerto._

Acabé con muchos muggles es verdad, pero la mayoría deberían morir, no le hacían falta a nadie y los que yo mismo escogí para terminarlos eran la peor escoria que se podía hallar. Creo que incluso les hice un favor exterminándolos.

Por muy enfermo que suene, podría decir que esa fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida, todo lo que me fue enseñado de niño lo practiqué cuanto quise, era admirado y respetado y Severus siempre estuvo al lado mío.

Éramos como los mosqueteros siempre juntos, siempre defendiéndonos, siempre de acuerdo y en desacuerdo con las mismas cosas, muchos pensaban que éramos algo más que amigos y estoy seguro de que nos envidiaban… Severus con su frialdad y su calculadora mente se convirtió en el favorito del Señor Oscuro, yo no corrí con tanta suerte, pero aun así era bien recompensado por lo que hacía y el ver que al fin Severus estaba en un lugar donde pertenecía y se sentía querido por los demás, con solo eso me bastaba a mí.

El dolor luego de cada pelea, la pérdida de sangre, algunas heridas que no fueron temporales, me hacen sonreír, el recordar como fui en ese entonces, como fue que mi vida tenía una razón para seguir… no me importaba en lo más mínimo que luego de una lucha los dos _saliéramos cojeando, como si nos hubieran crucificado y después nos hubieran bajado de la cruz y les hubiesen obligado a caminar con los clavos todavía atravesados en los pies._

El hecho de sentirse al borde de la muerte a cada instante me hacía sentirme vivo y lleno de adrenalina, el hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento mi disfraz podría no ser tan bueno y ser descubierto y condenado era algo que me divertía sobremanera, pero en aquel entonces, solo estábamos los dos y el resto del mundo aparte, y si caíamos, caeríamos juntos.

_Las mulas sin zanahorias se agotan, las que llevan delante una zanahoria resisten mucho tiempo cansadas._

Si antes no nos importaba nada, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, mi familia que es tanto suya como mía es lo que nos vuelve vulnerables, nunca nos importó a cuantas torturas fuéramos sometidos, cuantas cosas pensaran hacernos, estábamos juntos y éramos felices.

Entre su traición y la victoria del niño Potter nuestros días felices terminaron, Draco tenía cerca de un año y Severus había sido nombrado su Padrino mucho antes de enterarme de lo que había hecho.

Pero que podía hacer más que perdonarlo y acogerlo nuevamente en mis brazos… si al fin y al cabo

_La vida es corta y el martirio es largo y nos han puesto a todos en el mundo para que nos ayudemos los unos a los otros._

Y aunque cruelmente me burlé de su reciente lealtad a Dumbledore y el estar ahora en el bando de los "buenos" al lado de la gente que tanto odiaba y que tanto le despreciaban de todas maneras era simple _a Dios le encanta obligarnos a renegar de nuestros juramentos. Así aprendemos a reconocer con la debida humildad el lugar que ocupamos en el mundo y hasta donde podemos controlarnos._

Los años que siguieron fueron calmados y porque no decirlo terriblemente aburridos… Severus trabajaba en Hogwarts como el profesor de Pociones que nunca quiso ser, aunque a decir verdad no había mostrado interés en dedicarse a otra cosa. Yo seguí con mi trabajo en el ministerio, bien remunerado y garantizándome una gran reputación.

Solo salíamos de aquella tonta y terrible rutina cuando en vacaciones de Navidad salíamos juntos a viajar, Narcissa y Draco se iban a casa de los padres de ella y nosotros salíamos a festejar como hombres. Si alguna vez engañe a Narcissa solo lo hice con Severus, jamás podría acercarme a otro ser que no fuera alguno de ellos dos, aunque si lo pienso bien no podría llamar a eso traición.

Porque la familia Malfoy no estaba compuesta solo por Malfoys, rondaba siempre cerca de nosotros, amparado por nuestra sombra, un hombre oscuro que hizo que nuestra vida fuera más placentera y nuestra unión más duradera.

Pero volvió el Señor Oscuro, y a pesar de lo que creí no estaba preparado para eso, aunque al principio al dolor en mi antebrazo izquierdo me llenó de satisfacción, cuando empezó a volverse cada vez más fuerte mi miedo creció, ya no era un jovencito egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo, tenía a una familia que proteger, un hijo al cual brindarle mi apoyo y una esposa a quien darle seguridad.

Y lo peor fue cuando en aquellas primeras reuniones Severus jamás apareció y yo aún ilusionado con verle esperaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos su llegada.

Después de mucho apareció, aún no se como convenció al Lord, pero seguía siendo como antes su mano derecha, y eso llego a tranquilizarme un poco. Ahora el se encontraba frente a mí, libre de toda culpa y mancha hasta ahora, diciéndome lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

_Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo –_ Pregunté.

_Seguro o no ya esta hecho _– Respondió.

Alguna otra persona habría pensado que la respuesta había sido cruda y había sido casi una obligación, pero es que esa era su naturaleza, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse humano y mucho menos a mostrar su debilidad, así que esa respuesta a pesar de lo seca me quería decir que no lo había dudado.

Y actuando como cuando tenía quince años me acerqué a él y pasé los brazos por su cuello, y el respondió mi abrazo, ahora era el tiempo de que yo llorará desconsoladamente y le dijera todo lo que significaba para mí, le recordará todas las cosas que gracias a él se hicieron pasables.

- _Lo siento, Lucius; si fuera humano, yo también lloraría_

Ahora fue su turno de beber mis lágrimas y de consolarme, de acariciarme el cabello y de decirme promesas tontas al oído…

_En absoluto. Si pudiera, te libraría de la vejez y de la muerte, del dolor y el sufrimiento, de las lisonjas de los fantasmas, del tormento de tu espíritu... Te libraría del frío y del calor y del embotamiento del sol a mediodía. Te llevaría a la plácida luz de la luna y al dominio de la Vía Láctea para siempre._

Después de un rato nos separamos y el se alejó ya era tiempo de que me dejara nuevamente abandonado entre esta celda, a pesar de lo que mucho que él y yo queríamos era hora de abandonarnos y de ocuparnos de todo eso que nos tenía tan lastimeros…

Viene a mi cada semana, me trae noticias, me cuenta como va todo y me sigue prometiendo que me va a sacar de aquí cueste lo que me cueste…

En el profeta anuncian que Dumbledore ha sido asesinado, que la persona que hizo esto era el antiguo Profesor de Pociones del colegio, suspiro, no se si de alivió de saber que los dos: mi amigo y mi hijo, están bien o si de cansancio de saber que él ya no podrá visitarme nuevamente.


End file.
